


Emotional Fallout

by velvetjinx



Series: Rubies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: How the family copes after Rachel's kidnapping and rescue. Rachel seems to be doing fine, but her fathers? Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should write something about how they deal with the aftermath of the kidnapping instead of just assuming that they'd all be fine. So here it is!

"But why can't I go back to school today, dad?" Rachel huffs impatiently, and Chris exchanges a look with Sebastian. 

"Because, sweetheart, you went through a lot yesterday and we want to make sure you're okay."

It's hard to believe that it was only yesterday that their daughter had been kidnapped and subsequently rescued, but Chris is pretty loath to let her out of his sight yet. 

"But I'm _fine_ , dad," she sighs. "They didn't hurt me."

"That's not what I meant, Rachel." Chris frowns, trying to think of the best way to word it. "When someone has an experience like you did, where something really scary happens to them, sometimes it can keep feeling scary for a long time after it's over. And your tată and I just want to make sure that you're not scared any more before you go back to school."

"I wasn't that scared anyway, though," Rachel tells him, her blue eyes gazing at him calmly. "Only once when I thought that Loki guy was going to hurt me, but the Thor guy stopped him so it was all okay. Besides, I knew you'd all come to rescue me soon."

Chris smiles and drops a kiss into her curls. "You are a tough cookie," he agrees. 

"I still can't believe you escaped being tied up and hid in a crate," Sebastian laughs, and Rachel grins. "How did you know what to do?"

"Aunt Scarlett taught me," Rachel shrugs. "She teaches me all kinds of stuff."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Chris is going to have to have a word with Johansson, although mostly that word will be "thanks". He'd been in the interview room where Rachel told her story about being kidnapped, and heard what Loki had said while she'd been hiding. If she hadn't managed to get out of those ropes...

"You can go back to school on Monday," Sebastian tells Rachel. "Just...humour your dad and I for a bit, okay? Maybe part of it is that we don't want to let you out of our sight yet."

"Okay, fine," she says. "Can I go play?"

"Of course you can," Sebastian smiles, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back, then flings herself at Chris, who catches her in a giant bear hug before letting her down again. She runs off to her room, and Chris sighs. 

"I'm kind of worried that she's not really feeling anything about it," he tells Sebastian. "Do you think we should send her to therapy for a while?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "Not unless she starts showing any signs of being disturbed by the whole experience. We don't want to build it up any further in her head as this big bad thing, you know? Like if Michael falls and we don't fuss, just help him up, he's less likely to start crying? Same kind of thing."

"Have you been doing an online child psychology course behind my back, babe?" Chris grins, and Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

"It's just common sense. Which you'd know, if you had any."

"Ouch! You wound me, husband."

"Hmm," Sebastian hums, sliding across the sofa until he's straddling Chris's lap. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"I wouldn't say no," Chris murmurs, and Sebastian leans down to kiss him deeply. "Don't you...have to...work?" he asks between kisses, and Sebastian shrugs. 

"My first meeting isn't until eleven am, it's fine," he says, smirking, cupping Chris's cheek in his hand and drawing him into another kiss. Chris loses track of time, his cock hardening as Sebastian presses his hips down onto his...

"Dad, tată, can I..." They break apart and look over at the door where Rachel is standing, looking completely disgusted with them. "Ugh, gross," she says, wrinkling her nose. "Do you have to do that where I can see you?"

"Our love is a beautiful thing, daughter dear," Sebastian grins, and Rachel rolls her eyes, her expression still appalled. 

"You're both gross and I can't believe you made me see that."

"What were you going to ask?" Chris asks, trying to keep Sebastian's body as a shield between himself and his daughter. 

"I was going to ask if I could watch Lilo and Stitch," she sighs, "but if you're so 'busy'..."

"Give us five minutes," Chris says, stifling a laugh as she huffs and leaves the room. 

His head falls back against the sofa and he grins up at Sebastian. 

"We should probably see if Michael is awake from his nap yet and wants to watch it too," Sebastian smiles, and Chris nods. 

"You should probably get off me, though, because you're kind of not helping this situation," he smirks, glancing down at his half hard cock, only to notice that Sebastian is in a similar predicament. Sebastian laughs and climbs off him to sit next to him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. 

Chris lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses the back of Sebastian's hand softly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sebastian says softly, before taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm good. Time to go get the kids and watch some Disney until my first meeting."

Sebastian gets up and goes to get the kids, while Chris looks out the DVD. He takes a deep breath. It's fine. It's all fine. 

It is. 

***

It's one am when Chris wakes up, a silent scream on his lips. He remembers his dream in all too vivid detail; Loki standing over the lifeless bodies of Sebastian and the children, refusing to kill Chris too because he had to suffer their loss. He lays there, breathing heavily, and Sebastian stirs in his position in Chris's chest. 

"Chris? What is it?" he murmurs sleepily, and Chris shakes his head. 

"Nothing. Just...just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Sebastian sounds more awake now. 

"I really, really don't."

"Was it about..." Sebastian trails off, but Chris knows what he's asking. 

"Yeah," he says, his voice cracking a little, and Sebastian shifts, rolling Chris over so their positions are reversed and wrapping his arms around him, running soothing hands up and down his back. 

"It's okay. We're okay."

"But what if they escape again? What if..."

"Chris, come on. That's not going to happen. They've been moved to a maximum security facility, and they're not going to get out for a long time, if ever. Nobody is going to hurt us."

Chris sighs, kissing Sebastian's chest. "I know. I know you're right, I just can't seem to convince my brain."

"Hey," Sebastian says, and Chris looks up at him curiously. "Want to get some oxytocin flowing?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and Chris laughs. "It'll make you feel better!"

"You don't actually have to make excuses to have sex, you know," Chris grins. "I'm pretty much always going to be on board."

He slides up the bed slightly and leans in to kiss Sebastian, and Sebastian bites at his lower lip gently before starting to kiss him properly. Chris slides his hand down Sebastian's back, playing with the waistband of his boxers before sliding his hand underneath and cupping his ass. Sebastian moans, pushing his hardening cock against Chris's, as Chris slides his fingers down Sebastian's asscrack over his hole, teasing lightly at the puckered skin. 

"Mmm, I take it you want to fuck me," Sebastian murmurs against his mouth, and Chris nods. 

"Fuck, yeah, Sebastian, want to be inside you," he says hoarsely, rubbing a little more at Sebastian's asshole and making him moan. 

They strip quickly out of their tshirts and boxers, then Sebastian pulls Chris down on top of him, grabbing his ass and pulling him down so their cocks are rubbing together. Chris kisses him deeply, getting lost in the pleasure of it all, before Sebastian breaks the kiss and grins up at him. 

"So are you going to fuck me or what?" he asks, and Chris smirks down at him. 

"Oh, it is _on_ ," he responds playfully, reaching over to the bedside cabinet and taking out the lube. He coats his fingers in it as Sebastian puts a pillow under his own hips, then lays back down to kiss Sebastian as he pushes a slick finger into Sebastian's asshole. 

Sebastian moans against his mouth, and moves his hand down to grasp Chris's cock, stroking lightly as Chris opens him up. Chris tries to concentrate on what he's doing and not let the pleasure of Sebastian's hand on him overtake him, and he's mostly successful as he stretches Sebastian with two fingers. 

By the time he adds a third finger, Sebastian is making these quiet little begging noises that are really turning Chris on, and when Chris crooks his fingers just right Sebastian bites his lip on a startled noise which is just the other side of too loud and they both freeze, listening in case either of the kids have woken up. 

After a few moments with no sign that either of them are awake they both relax, and Chris continues to finger Sebastian open, stroking at his prostate and making him groan low in his throat. Sebastian takes his hand off of Chris's cock and starts fisting his hands in the sheets, knuckles white as Chris massages that spot relentlessly, before finally gasping out, "Fuck, Chris, I'm ready, I'm so ready, please just fuck me, please oh god."

Chris leans down and nuzzles at his cheek, before turning his head and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. 

"Your wish is my command," he says hoarsely, pulling his fingers out carefully. He shifts onto his knees between Sebastian's spread thighs and slicks up his cock. He looks down at Sebastian's asshole as he positions himself and bites his lip at the sight of the tight, shiny hole slowly opening up for him as he pushes forward. 

Chris still can't believe that he gets to see this beautiful man at this moment, pupils blown wide and expression one of wonder as he adjusts to Chris's cock inside him. They've been together nearly five years now, and Chris doesn't think he'll ever take this for granted. 

"Move," Sebastian bites out, and Chris nods, starting to thrust slow and deep. He shifts until Sebastian gasps and whines, fingers going like claws where they clutch at Chris's shoulders, and Chris keeps at that angle, gradually speeding up his movements. Sebastian is making these quiet little "ah, ah, ah" noises on every thrust and it's making Chris crazy with want. Sebastian brings a hand down to stroke his cock, and he's barely got a hand on himself before he's groaning and coming all over his stomach. 

Chris doesn't pause, he's so close; he just keeps fucking Sebastian until his orgasm overtakes him and he comes, biting down on Sebastian's shoulder to stifle a loud moan. 

He kisses the bite, and Sebastian grabs his hair with his come-covered hand, dragging him up for a kiss, and it's filthy and hot and perfect. 

"Fuck, I love you," Chris murmurs, and Sebastian smiles against his lips. 

"I love you too. Feel better?"

"Mhm," Chris replies as he pulls his cock out of Sebastian, flopping down beside him. 

They pull their tshirts and boxers back on, then Sebastian snuggles into his side, kissing him on the chest. "Think you can get back to sleep?"

"I think so," Chris yawns. 

"Okay. Any more nightmares and you wake me, okay? You're not alone in this."

"Okay."

Chris expects to take his time falling asleep, but he closes his eyes and the next thing he knows it's morning and there's a small child in footie pajamas laying beside him on his pillow, grinning at him. Chris scrubs a hand down his face and laughs. 

"Good morning, Michael."

"Good morning, daddy," Michael says chirpily. "Tată is making pancakes and he says you have to get up or there won't be any left."

"Oh, he does, huh?" Chris growls, grabbing Michael and tickling him until he giggles. 

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, turning around and picking up Michael before carrying him down the stairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, Sebastian is at the stove cooking pancakes while Rachel, resplendent in Star Wars pajamas, keeps up a flow of chatter about her strange yet enormously entertaining dream about talking root vegetables. 

Chris sits Michael down in a chair, kisses Rachel on top of her head, and then walks up behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Mmm, hi," he says quietly, kissing Sebastian's neck just behind his ear. Sebastian shivers slightly - that spot is pretty sensitive for him, as Chris well knows - and turns his head to give Chris a brief kiss. 

"Hey yourself," Sebastian replies, both of them ignoring Rachel's gagging noises in the background. "Any more dreams?"

"Not that I remember."

"Good. See? My remedy worked."

"Mhm, I'll have to remember that one," Chris grins, biting gently at Sebastian's neck and laughing softly when Sebastian whines. 

"Stop that," Sebastian scolds him, and Chris laughs, pulling away from his husband and going to sit at the table. 

***

When Michael goes down for a nap that afternoon, Chris isn't expecting Rachel to pause hesitantly at the door of the living room as he sits on the sofa reading, almost as though she's uncertain of her welcome. 

Chris looks at her curiously. "You coming in?" he asks, and she pauses before nodding slowly, sitting on the sofa next to him. "What's wrong, daughter of mine?"

Rachel frowns, tugging at her curls. "I guess I just don't understand why tată did...what he did before he met you."

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

"I don't want to make him feel like he has to tell me about it if he doesn't want to," is her reply, and Chris looks at her, his expression fond. God, but she really is an old soul. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The only thing that would make your tată sad is if you thought he was a bad guy for doing what he did."

"You said he wasn't. And he wouldn't have been cleared by the FBI if he was really bad, would he?"

"Nope. I mean, I'm hoping you don't follow in his footsteps with this, but really he was more naughty than bad."

Rachel giggles, and at that moment Sebastian walks into the room, barefoot as always and stretching. 

"I'm taking a break," he announces, then looks at them curiously. "So what are you talking about?"

"You, and your former extracurricular activities," Chris grins. 

"Oh." Sebastian looks a little uncomfortable, but before Chris can reassure him, Rachel speaks. 

"It's okay, tată. I guess I just have some questions."

Sebastian comes over and sits beside her, putting his arm around her and drawing her in for a hug. "Well, if you've got questions then you can ask them. I don't mind."

"Okay." Rachel shifts so she's facing him, leaning her back against Chris. "I guess I really want to know...why?"

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and he smiles slightly. "Why? Well, I could say it was for the money - I did make a lot of money out of it - but really it was because I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Mhm. See I always loved playing around with electronics and things like that, and security systems are just really complex electronics. Plus I'm naturally sneaky," he grins, and Rachel laughs. 

"You're not sneaky, tată! You can't even creep up on Michael!"

Sebastian smirks. "You really think I don't do that on purpose? Kiddo, you might not believe this, but when it came to that business? I was one of the best."

"He really was good," Chris laughs. "When we first met he'd just stolen something from right under our noses while under surveillance and we still couldn't catch him."

"Wait, that's how you met?" Rachel's eyes are wide like saucers. 

"Time for the full story, then," Chris says, before settling in and telling her the story of how they'd really met. Of course he leaves out certain things, like the sex toy discovery in Sebastian's bedroom and the show Sebastian had put on for him when Mackie had gone on a coffee run, but leaves in their first kiss and Sebastian's attempt to woo him with flowers, chocolates, and the returned bracelet, finishing up with how Chris had saved him from Hemsworth and they'd finally had dinner when Sebastian was let free. 

"So you really did give it all up for dad?" Rachel asks, her tone slightly awed. 

"Mhm," Sebastian agrees, "and it was the best decision I ever made."

"But you couldn't have known that you would end up married, you'd only just met?"

"True, but sometimes..." Sebastian looks up at Chris, smiling softly. "Sometimes you just know you've got to take the risk, or you risk missing out on something amazing."

Rachel nods, then looks at him curiously. "So what did you do with all the money you made? Did you buy this house with it?"

Sebastian laughs and Chris drops his head into his hands. "No, sweetheart. Your dad doesn't want us using that money except in case of emergency because it was obtained in less than legal ways. So we'll probably never spend it."

"Is it a lot?"

"Yes," Sebastian says simply. 

"Oh."

"Well, if that's all your questions for now, I should probably get back to work." Sebastian kisses the top of Rachel's head and stands up, smiling at Chris. 

"Okay, tată. Thank you."

"No problem. And remember, sweetheart, if you have questions about this stuff, just ask me, okay? I mean, I'm not going to teach you how to break into the British Museum any time soon, but I mean about the other stuff."

Rachel smiles at Sebastian sunnily, and Chris puts an arm around her and cuddles her close as Sebastian wanders back to his office. 

"So it really was love at first sight for you two, huh?" Rachel asks, and Chris smiles down at her. 

"Pretty much, kiddo. Pretty much."

***

That night it's Sebastian who wakes Chris up, shaking in his arms. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asks, and Sebastian looks up at him with wet eyes. 

"God, Chris, it was horrible, we were too late and Hiddleston had found her and..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Chris says tenderly, drawing him in for a kiss. "It's okay, and she's okay, and it was just a bad dream."

Sebastian kisses him again with an edge of desperation, and Chris edges his hand underneath Sebastian's tshirt, rubbing over the skin on his back soothingly. 

"What do you need, baby? Tell me what you need," Chris says, and Sebastian barks out a laugh. 

"I don't...I don't fucking _know_ , Chris, please."

"Shhhh," Chris hushes him. "I'll take care of you."

He pulls Sebastian's tshirt over his head and drops it down beside them, then throws the covers off and shifts down the bed. He nuzzles at Sebastian's still soft cock through his boxers, kissing him through the thin fabric, and smiles as he feels him slowly start to harden. Chris runs his fingers under the waistband of Sebastian's boxers before tugging them off, as Sebastian lifts his hips to help. 

Chris leans down and starts kissing up and down Sebastian's inner thighs, ignoring his soft whines whenever Chris gets near his cock or his balls. He bites gently at the firm, muscled flesh and Sebastian gasps as Chris sees his cock jump. 

"Fuck, Chris, need your mouth on me, please," Sebastian begs, and Chris presses a smile against him. 

"My mouth is on you, baby," he says teasingly, and Sebastian huffs impatiently. 

"No, fucking hell, I mean on my cock, fucking suck my cock you bastard, and stop teasing me..."

Chris smirks and instead of doing what Sebastian asks shifts his mouth so he's sucking on Sebastian's balls instead. He laves the wrinkled skin with his tongue, and Sebastian moans, his hips moving restlessly. 

Finally, Chris takes pity on him, letting Sebastian's balls drop out of his mouth before sucking kisses up his shaft. He takes hold of the base of Sebastian's cock with one hand, licking the moisture from the slit. 

"Fuck, baby, I love the way you taste," Chris murmurs, and Sebastian's right hand comes down to cup the back of Chris's head. 

"You gonna suck me or you gonna talk to me?" he asks hoarsely, and Chris grins up at him before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, tonguing the slit and making Sebastian let out a string of quiet curses. 

Chris starts to suck him properly, sucking as much as he can into his mouth and using his hand to jack the base. He can taste Sebastian's cock spurting precome across his tongue and knows he's close, so he uses his free hand to rub gently at Sebastian's asshole, pushing the tip of his finger into the tight, puckered hole, and Sebastian gasps out a warning before coming down Chris's throat. 

Chris swallows it all down then slides up the bed, and Sebastian pulls him in and kisses him hungrily. Chris's own hard cock is pressing insistently against Sebastian's thigh, and Sebastian grins at him before pushing down Chris's boxers so he can take his cock in hand and stroke him at just the right pace and pressure that Chris knows he won't last long. 

Sebastian kisses him as he strokes him, and Chris kisses back almost frantically until the pleasure becomes too much and he's just panting into Sebastian's mouth. He's close, he's so close, and then Sebastian adds a twist under the head on the upstroke and Chris groans as he comes all over both of them. 

Sebastian kisses him gently as he comes down from his orgasm, then Chris pulls back and hands Sebastian his tshirt and boxers. Once they're decent again, they rearrange themselves so Chris is spooning Sebastian, his arm wrapped around his chest. 

"You okay now?" Chris asks softly, dropping a kiss onto Sebastian's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I think so," Sebastian yawns. "Better try and get back to sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow so we've gotta be up early to take Rachel to her ballet lesson."

"Oh yeah. I forgot it was Saturday tomorrow," Chris laughs. 

"Two more days until she goes back to school," Sebastian says quietly, and Chris presses another kiss to his shoulder. 

"It's okay. She'll be okay."

"I know, I just..."

"Yeah," Chris agrees. "But we can't wrap her up in cotton wool. We've gotta do this. So there's no point worrying about it."

"You're right," Sebastian sighs. "Okay. Time to go back to sleep. I love you, babe."

"Love you too," Chris replies, letting his eyes close. 

***

The following day, about a half hour after Chris and Rachel return from her ballet class, there's a knock at the door. Chris and Sebastian look at each other expressively, and Chris pads silently out into the hallway to the door. He looks through the peephole and opens the door wide, smiling, when he sees who it is. 

"Johansson, hey!" he grins, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Tell me this is a social call?"

"It is," she laughs. "Just wanted to see how you're all doing since..."

Chris nods, leading her through to the living room. 

"Hey, everyone, look who's here!" Chris announces, and Rachel jumps up from the sofa. 

"Aunt Scarlett!" she yells, running towards Johansson, who picks her up and swings her around. 

"Rachel, inside voice, please," Chris laughs, and Rachel nods. 

"Sorry, dad. Hi Aunt Scarlett. Thank you for teaching me how to escape being tied up!"

Chris sees Sebastian wince slightly, but Johansson just smiles. 

"You're welcome, kiddo. I'm just glad you remembered what I taught you!"

"Uh huh, I never forget important stuff. I wanna learn how to fight bad guys next!" Rachel says excitedly, bouncing slightly in Johansson's arms, and Chris and Sebastian exchange a look. 

"We'll discuss this later, Rachel," Sebastian says quietly, and Rachel pauses, looking at him curiously, before sighing. 

"Okay, tată." 

Johansson sits down on one of the chairs, Rachel on her knee. "So how is everyone doing?" she asks, and Rachel shrugs. 

"Fine, I guess. Those bad guys are put away properly now so I'm not scared of them, though dad and tată thought I might be. But I get to go back to school on Monday!"

"Oh, you've not been back to school yet?" Johansson asks, her tone mild, but when she looks up at Chris there's a question there. 

"No, dad and tată wanted to keep an eye on me I guess."

"Hmm," Johansson hums, then smiles down at Rachel. "So hey, I want to have a quick word with your dad and tată so why don't you go up to your room for a minute with Michael? Then I'll come up and find you when we're done."

"Okay, Aunt Scarlett," Rachel agrees, getting up and leaving the room with her little brother in tow. 

Johansson waits until the door is closed behind them before turning to Chris and Sebastian. "You've kept her out of school?"

"Don't start, Johansson," Chris says, his voice a warning. "Do you honestly think we could let her out of our sight for longer than we had to, just for a few days? I mean, we're both..." He looks at Sebastian, who gives him a wry smile and nods resignedly. "We're both having nightmares about it anyway."

"Is she?"

"I don't think so," Sebastian replies. "She hasn't told us, and I'm pretty sure she would have. She's pretty open with us about stuff."

"Okay." Johansson's expression turns wicked. "Of course, you realise you're going to have to sit her down in about a year and explain some pretty serious stuff to her, right?"

"Serious how?" Chris asks. 

"Well, she'll be eight, and you want her to be prepared, right?"

"Prepared for what, Johansson?"

"Well, some girls start their period at nine..."

Chris's eyes go wide and he sees the same look on Sebastian. "Are you trying to shock us, Johansson?" Chris asks, choking back a laugh. 

"I don't know. Is it working?"

"Scarlett, we weren't exactly going to adopt a little girl and then never talk to her about her own body," Sebastian grins. "We've got books and everything. We're pretty well prepared for the big talk. We figure we'll tell her all about where babies come from at the same time so she doesn't get confused."

"You know she's gonna ask about you two as well, right?" Johansson asks, looking amused. "You gonna give her that part of the talk too?"

"If she asks," Chris shrugs, "then yeah, of course we will. I won't have our daughter thinking that's something to be ashamed of."

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed," Johansson laughs. "But seriously, you're definitely sending her back to school on Monday?"

Chris nods. "We can't exactly justify keeping her out any longer than that, and it might mean she takes longer to get over the whole experience rather than less time, so yeah, she goes back on Monday. To be honest I don't think she's gonna be going outside school grounds again any time soon though."

"No, she's definitely not the type to make the same mistake twice," Johansson agrees. "And what are you two going to do about your nightmares?"

Sebastian glances at him, expression amused. "We have our own ways of getting over those dreams," he says, grabbing Chris's hand and threading their fingers together, and Johansson makes a face. 

"Okay, I genuinely don't want to know, so I'm gonna go find Rachel now for a little while."  
Johansson leaves and Chris and Sebastian look at each other before bursting into laughter. 

"Why do people always assume that men are going to be afraid of having the talk with their daughters?" Chris chortles, and Sebastian grins. 

"I think because so many of them are, but we're enlightened, modern men after all."

"That we are," Chris murmurs, before leaning in to kiss his husband. "Also, I was thinking, maybe the kids could spend the next couple of weekends at the local grandparents' places? They've not stayed over there for a while and you know how worried they were when Rachel went missing. I think it would be good for them all to see that they're both okay."

"That sounds good," Sebastian agrees. "And do you have plans for us during that time?"

"I might do," Chris smirks. 

"And do those plans involve any of the toys in the bedside cabinet?"

"See, now, that would be telling."

"Yeah, I'll call them all today and see what they say," Sebastian says eagerly, and Chris laughs, leaning in to kiss him again. 

***

When Chris drops Rachel off at school on Monday he can't help how nervous he feels. But when he picks her up afterwards Rachel is full of the joys of how she's basically the class celebrity for getting the better of her kidnappers and what reading she has to catch up on and how she has a little bit of homework, "but you'll help me with that, right, dad?", and Chris can't help but smile. 

They're all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr - username velvetjinx there too - where I reblog a million and one pictures of Sebastian Stan and some of Chris Evans too.


End file.
